


Envoy

by Naemi



Series: Teen Wolf Shorts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They barely knew each other, but the smell of pack was overwhelming, intoxicating even Derek's senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envoy

 

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't okay, but neither of them could help it; it didn't matter that Scott was the Alpha or that Derek was, like, no one, really …

The full moon hung low in the night sky, a blood moon that called for the Alpha to claim his pack, but Scott wasn't around to ease the need, and Liam wasn't capable of dealing with the want on his own. Derek, on the other hand, didn't seem to worry, or maybe he just _knew_ ; either way, when Liam showed up at his doorstep, half-transformed and shaking, Derek beckoned him inside and took care of the lost puppy as if he'd never done anything else.

They didn't talk. They didn't lock eyes once. They barely knew each other, but the smell of pack was overwhelming, intoxicating even Derek's senses, although he had learned early on in his life to deal with that kind of urge in a very logical way.

But Liam was different. Scott was different, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise that the pup's smell was so irresistible; Derek couldn't help but fill the gap on instinct.

It wasn't fair, and it wasn't quite okay, but Liam was needy, and Derek acted on impulse, and when he fucked the boy on the couch—when he knotted him, as Scott should have—Liam was nothing but a squirming mess of moans and writhing and unbelieving sobs, and Derek was nothing more than an envoy, really. 

It didn't matter, though. When Derek filled Liam up, the boy screamed his name, then Scott's, and as Derek's knot stretched Liam's hole—his first knot, probably—the boy collapsed forward and came and kept on cumming just like that, just because.

They didn't talk. They didn't lock eyes once. They barely knew each other, but Derek was the one to knot Liam for the first time, and Liam was the one to keep coming back for more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the outcome of a very drunk New Year's night and the challenge to write a pairing I'd never normally write.  
> [Visit **bunnybash.livejournal.com** to prompt me at any time. Anonymous prompts are also welcome.]
> 
> Anyway. Please note that I haven't watched Teen Wolf's season 4, and I do not wish to know anything about it!
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
